The Epic Friendship
by fliznid
Summary: A series of one-shots about how Albus and Scorpius became friends, how that friendship was tested and how it survived. Not slash but now with bits of fun R/S!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of this! (don't I wish )**

**I'm planning a series of little one-shots about the friendship of Albus and Scorpius. Feedback much appreciated!**

The friendship began, like most friendships do, completely unexpectedly. First year was a hard year for many Hogwarts students, but it was an even harder year for two in particular.

We find our first student wandering the halls of Hogwarts past bedtime. Albus Potter had been unable to sleep after a particularly nasty row with one of his supposed friends. So with the help of the invisibility cloak he had nicked from his older brother, Albus was wandering the halls alone and unseen.

But not deaf and so Albus heard quite clearly the sounds of sobbing coming from the boy's second floor bathroom. Quietly he slipped inside. Removing his cloak and stuffing it in his pants' pocket he called out,

"Hello? Is everything okay?"

He rounded the corner to come face to face with another little first year, a blond Slytherin he didn't recognize. The boy had obviously been crying and at the sight of a Gryffindor he tried to run past and escape the torment he was expecting. But Albus stopped him, looked him deep in the eyes as though searching for a kindred spirit, and said,

"I'm not here to laugh, I promise. Do you wanna talk? If it makes you feel better, I'm miserable too."

The blond gave Albus a once-over and then he shrugged and sat down on the bathroom floor. Albus followed suit.

"I might as well tell you, since it makes no difference anyway," the blond started, "Simply put, I have no friends."

Albus smiled sympathetically. "I don't either really. That's why I'm so miserable tonight. I had a row with one of my friends and it's been keeping me up."

"Do _you_ wanna talk about it?" The blond asked and the two boys laughed.

"You first," Albus said.

The blond sighed. "Well, you see, my dad was…a death eater of sorts. People hear my last name and they just assume I'm like him. No one will even give me a chance."

"What's your name?" Albus asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy. Yes, my dad is Draco Malfoy and my Grandpa is Lucius Malfoy." Scorpius said with a sigh as though struggling to get it over with.

"I don't see why people are giving you a hard time," Albus said softly, "After all; your dad was acquitted by the ministry for all the roles he played in the war."

"Exactly!"Scorpius said, his face lighting up, "That's exactly right!"

Albus smiled. He felt good about helping the boy to smile when then he felt his stomach tighten as the blond asked,

"What's your name?"

Albus sighed. Well, here goes another chance at friendship. "Albus Potter. Yes my dad is Harry Potter."

The blond stared at him a second. Albus used the silence to continue. "My supposed friend and I had a row because apparently all he wanted was to meet my dad. When I told him I'd rather go over him for Christmas he threw a fit and I realized he was only really friends with me for the fame. They all are."

Scorpius gave Albus a sympathetic look. "That really sucks man."

"I know" was Albus's monotone reply.

The two miserable boys sat glumly for a minute, each wallowing in his own misery when suddenly Scorpius exclaimed,

"I've got a brilliant idea! We should be friends!"

"How do you figure that?" Albus asked curiously.

"You won't discriminate against me cause you get that I'm not my dad. And I won't chase after your fame cause I really don't think your father would ever wanna meet me. Then we can trust each other and stuff. Besides, we both need friends." Scorpius explained.

Albus gave the idea some thought and then smiled widely. "Sounds like a plan." He said and the two boys shook hands.

It was on that bathroom floor that one of the greatest friendships was born, a friendship that would cross houses and prejudices, a friendship that would soon take Hogwarts by storm.


	2. The First Test

**Still don't own anything (I'm working on it ;) **

**The first test! Ooooooh let's hope they do well. **

The boys first realized that friendship was not as easy as they had hoped at the beginning of second year. They had kept up a correspondence over the summer and by second year they were already good friends. But just because Scorpius was friends with Albus didn't mean he was safe.

The first test came about when Albus noticed Scorpius coming out of the bathroom with his sleeves pulled down to his wrists and his eyes damp.

"Scor, what's up?" Albus called, bounding across the room to his friend.

But the blond ignored him and kept hurrying down the hall. Instead of getting offended, easy-going Albus chased him down and cornered him in a deserted hallway.

"Scor what's going on with you? Is something wrong?" Albus asked, turning Scor to face him.

The boy pulled his sleeves down lower and said, "It's nothing. I've gotta go," and turned to run.

But Albus was not having it and quickly he grabbed the blond and pushed his sleeves up. There, on his arm was a badly drawn dark mark done in permanent marker along with all kinds of slurs and abusive words.

Albus stared in shock as the boy the explained. "They cornered me in the bathroom. A bunch of fourth years, Gryffindors I think. They told me that death eaters didn't belong here and I…" and he started to cry.

Albus didn't even think, he hugged the boy and then took his hand and dragged him to his cousin.

Rose sat in the corner of the library, reading a humongous volume of some kind. Wordlessly Albus took Scorpius's arm and shoved it under her nose.

"Get this off his arm please."

Rose looked down and registered the words with shock. Scorpius blushed deeply as she read under her breath the nasty words written on his arms.

"We need to show this to a teacher!" she exclaimed.

"No teachers!" Scorpius begged and Albus nodded.

"I'll handle this," Albus said. "You just get this off him."

With a murmured spell the words disappeared and Scorpius pulled his sleeve back down.

"Thank you," he murmured to Rose but Albus had already dragged him away and marched him to the Great Hall when most students sat eating.

"Show me them." Albus demanded. Scorpius shook his head, pleading. But Albus wouldn't stand for it.

"Which boys was it?" Albus asked again and Scorpius pointed a shaking finger at four laughing boys sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table.

Albus marched over the boys with a scared Scorpius trailing behind him. The boys looked up as Albus approached at called out to him friendly,

"Hey Potter! How you doing?"

But Albus ignored these words and said clearly,

"You boys have problems with my friend?"

They gave him a weird look and then noticed the cowering Slytherin behind him.

"Hey Death Eater! You such a coward you need a big strong Gryffindor to protect you!" they catcalled but Albus shut them up with a deathly glare.

"You will leave him alone. Or there will be trouble for you." He said dangerously.

"Oh cause we're so scared of a little second year!" they laughed. "You think you're tough stuff cause you're a Potter but watch yourself boy. You're nothing."

"No" said Albus with a wicked grin, "I think I'm tough stuff because while you weren't looking I just spelled your drinks."

The boys who had all sipped from their cups spit out what was in their mouths but it was too late. Their hair had already begun to turn pink. As the Hall erupted into laughter Albus said darkly,

"You might wanna keep this conversation to yourself. Because if you don't I might go with Scorpius to the headmistress. Hate-crimes get years in Azkaban for your information. Don't bother us ever again." And with that Albus took Scorpius's hand and led him out of the hall.

In the quiet alcove Scorpius stopped laughing and gave Albus a giant smile.

"That was bloody brilliant." He said, awed.

"You learn some things when your uncle owns a joke shop," Albus conceded modestly. "Besides, they messed with you. I couldn't let that slide you're my friend."

Scorpius hugged the boy and said, "Thank you."

Albus awkwardly hugged him back and said, "May this be a lesson not to go wandering around without me."

"Lesson learned."

And the boys had passed their first test.


	3. The Second Test

**Still don't own it (darn)**

**This second test business should be fun. Let's see, shall we?**

The second test came soon after at Christmas break. Neither of the boys wanted to spend it apart and neither was willing to give up seeing his family so they agreed to share it, one week by the Malfoys and one week by the Potters. Neither set of parents was thrilled with this arrangement but they swallowed their words and all was settled.

The two boys got off the train, lugging their suitcases, and were ushered into a car before Albus even glimpsed his family.

"Hey Bert" Scorpius called up to the driver, a middle-aged man. Bert waved and went back to driving.

"Ever since my mum had the baby she's been stuck at home. And dad's always at work so Bert does favors for us," Scorpius explained.

Before long they had arrived at the Malfoy home, a nice sized house that was neither too small nor too big. They went inside and came face to face with a short brunette sitting on the couch with a baby in her arms.

"Scorpius!" she whispered excitedly, "Welcome home baby!" She gently set the baby down in a floor cradle and ran to Scorpius and hugged him.

"I missed you terribly." She said, ruffling his hair fondly.

"Ma," Scorpius protested, blushing slightly. The woman then turned her attentions to Albus.

"And you must be Albus. Welcome to our home. Scorpius has told us all about you, I'm sure you're just as sweet in person as you are in his letters."

"Ma!" Scorpius exclaimed, turning red.

"Hush Scor, you'll wake Gemina," Astoria chided.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy," Albus said warmly.

"Oh please, call me Tori, everyone does," she said, settling back on the couch. "Come see your sister Scor,"

Albus had remembered when Gemina was born. The birth had been a difficult one and Mr. Malfoy had requested that Scorpius stay in the headmistress's office in reach of a fireplace in case anything should happen. Albus had insisted he go with him and McGonagall had allowed it. The Malfoys had been an only-child family for centuries and few believed that Astoria would be able to break the curse. But indeed she had and everyone was thrilled with the result.

Little baby Gemina lay in her crib, slumbering peacefully. Scor lifted her up gently and peered into her face, it was his first time seeing his baby sister.

"You're just perfect, aren't you?" he whispered, cradling the girl.

"Now now, enough of that, you've got guests." Astoria said, gently taking back Gemina and hugging her close. "Go show Albus your room."

Scor nodded. "C'mon Al," he said and the two boys made their way to Scor's room. A second bed had been laid out and Al dropped his stuff down. The two boys then played with Scor's toys until around seven when Tori announced the arrival of Mr. Malfoy.

Scorpius flew down the stairs into his father's arms. Draco hugged his son and then looked up at Al standing awkwardly on the steps.

"You must be Albus," he said over his son's head, "Pleasure to finally meet you. Let's eat, shall we?"

Dinner at the Malfoys was a quiet affair. While Gemina slumbered peacefully the Malfoys and Potter ate quietly and talked about all kinds of things. But it wasn't awkward at all and Al soon felt welcomed and at home.

"Your parents are really nice," Al commented to Scor as they lay in bed that night.

"Yep, they're pretty cool. And they like you," Scor said sleepily.

"They do? Even though I'm a…Potter?" Al asked quietly.

"Course they do. You're my friend. If I like you then they will too. Duh."

And it was with that simple logic that the first part of the second test was passed.

**Oooh it's a two-parter! Let's hope the second part goes as well as the first!**


	4. The Second Test part 2

**My lack of ownage is really very painful.**

**Sorry this second part's been awhile coming, I've been out of town, But here it is!**

The week by the Malfoys went by faster than expected. It was mostly a blur of playing with Gemina and sitting by the fire and eating pudding. Albus was just beginning to feel at home with the Malfoys, and they surprisingly with him, when suddenly it was the Sunday before Christmas and the boys were expected at the Potters.

There was much hugging by the fireplace, of Scorpius and Gemina and even Albus. Astoria gave him a warm hug and Mr. Malfoy shook his hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Albus. Please, come visit us again" Draco said, shaking the boy's hand.

"Thank you for having me sir." Albus said politely, looking down.

"Well now," Astoria said, giving Scor one last hug, "Off you two go. Into the fire." And a little floo powder and spinning later and there they stood in the Potter's fireplace. Scor's suitcase thudded down behind them as they stepped out into the waiting arms of Ginny Potter.

"Oh my baby, I missed you so," she said, hugging Albus close.

"Ma," said Albus struggling to breath and smiling all the while.

"And you must be Scorpius," she said, releasing Albus and hugging the blond boy. "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter," Scor said, blushing a bit.

"Well," said Ginny, "Let's get you both upstairs. You'll be rooming with James and Hugo, I've put George, Angelina and babies Fred and Roxanne in there, they still need to be close to Angelina you know."

"Ma, just how many people are staying here?" Albus asked nonchalantly, lugging Scor's suitcase out of the fire as Scor gaped at the number of names coming out of Ginny's mouth.

"Well there's your Uncle Ron and his family, Rose will be with Lily and Hermione and Ron will take the couch. Then your Uncle George and his two kids. Percy and Audrey will take the guest bedroom and Molly and Lucy will room with the girls too I guess. Bill and Fleur and those three cousins are spending Christmas with Fleur's family but they'll probably stop in for quick hellos in the morning. Oh and Charlie's coming just for dinner, same with Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. Oh and Aunt Hermione's parents might come for dinner also, they have to see how the planes are flying." Ginny said, stopping to catch her breath.

Albus listened unfazed to the list as Scor's jaw dropped lower and lower.

"Al," Scor whispered to him, blushing slightly, "The biggest Christmas I've ever had was when my Grandparents came. And Gemina wasn't even born yet."

"You'll love a big Christmas, trust me," Albus said as they started upstairs, "Much more cheer."

They suddenly ran into Rose coming down the stairs. Scor wasn't used to seeing her outside of school; she looked different without her robes.

"Oh Albus, you're home," she said smiling, giving him a hug. "Hey Scor, how you doing?"

"G-g-g-ood," he managed to stammer out but she was already down the stairs.

They ran into a whole bunch of people on the steps, including a very excited little Lily in a tutu and a surly James who ignored Albus but gave Scor a nod. When they finally got to James's room and laid their stuff on the little cots Scor was already exhausted. But the fun was just beginning.

That was one of the most fun Christmases Scor ever had. Al had been right, more people was more cheer. Everyone accepted the little Malfoy right away and he'd fit right in, laughing along with everyone. And despite the crazy amount of people (The Grangers had come after all) the little house never felt crowded, just full. Scor couldn't remember ever being around so many people and feeling so welcomed. By the end of the week he'd managed to make baby Roxanne laugh, danced way too many dances with Lily, earned two more head nods from James and been completely blindsided by the sight of Rose in a dress. He was family.

When the week was over and it was time for the gang to return to Hogwarts, Ginny drove the two boys to the station and gave them both hugs.

"Do come again Scor," she said, brushing the blonde's bangs out of his eyes.

"Definitely," he said smiling at her and with that he and Albus were back on the train to Hogwarts, another test successfully under their belts.

**Yay! Test number two- passed! But there's quite a few more to come, stay tuned!**


	5. The Third Test

**Oh how I wished I owned Harry Potter.**

**This one's a bit longer, hope you like! The Third test should be fun, don'tya think?**

The boys had kept in touch over the summer of second year and by third year they were closer than ever. Kids stopped and stared as the boy sat together in the library and on the lawns, their capes blending together in a mix of red and green. Teachers were astonished, some of the older ones calling them the new Snape and Lily, not out loud of course. But some kids were not as amazed by their friendship and more disgusted and some bullies don't know how to call it quits.

It became normal for Albus to wake up with his clothes in a mess and his books scrawled all over with messages like "snake lover".

It became normal for Scorpius to wake up with his ties crudely re-painted red and gold and his books in the lake.

At first the boys tried to cover it up. They would sit together at lunch by the lake, washing their clothes and fishing for their stuff. They told each other it didn't matter, their friendship was more important than whatever stupid bigots felt. They were more important than that.

But shortly after Christmas (they had spent it the same way, a week at each other's) it became too much. Teachers were starting to notice and, to the boys' horror, they did nothing. Old prejudices die hard and no one was willing to break down some walls to help the boys. But it was when Albus's glasses 'accidentally' fell out of the Gryffindor dorm-room window and shattered that the boys had enough.

"We have to get back at them," Albus said suddenly as the boys sat outside under the old oak tree.

Scorpius looked up from the picture he was drawing. "How? They're older and bigger and…more."

"But we're smarter." Albus said, and it was true- both boys were top of the class along with Rose.

"I have a plan" said Scorpius, "but we're gonna need…Rose"

So the boys came before Rose in the library that afternoon during lunch. Scorpius hid slightly behind Albus. He wasn't that close with Rose. Yes he had spent two Christmas breaks and one month of summer vacation at her cousin's house where she was very frequently but he really only saw her in passing. But he secretly thought she was…very cool. Yeah, that's it. Cool.

"Rose…we need a favor." Albus said coolly. He _was_ very close with Rose, she was his favorite cousin.

Rose looked up from the encyclopedia she was reading. She had confided in the boys that she hoped to finish it this year. " Hey Albus. Scor. What do you need?"

"Scor you explain" Al said, pushing his friend to the foreground. Blushing slightly Scor told her the plan. Rose smiled.

"I'm in. Those bullies deserve it, 100%"

And so for the next two weeks the three met in secret, mostly in the girl's bathroom on the second floor, although Myrtle almost drove them insane, brewing potions and talking.

It was on one night, while Al was sick, that Scor and Rose had their first real conversation. The two were sitting on the bathroom floor, breaking a million rules including curfew and Rose was slowly stirring the bubbling pot.

"Hey Rose," Scor started and the girl looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Are you kinda nervous? About being caught and everything?"

"No." Rose said bravely. "Well, maybe a little" she confided, "but that's normal I guess, even for a Gryffindor. But it needs to be done, no?"

"Yeah. I've had just about enough of those guys. But I probably would've put up with them anyway. Albus is the brave one; he does something when he can't take it." Scor blushed a bit at having said so much and there was a silence in the room. Then Rose spoke.

"You know, being a Gryffindor doesn't mean you're brave. I mean, look at me. I get picked on and I'm to chicken to do anything about it."

"You get picked on?"

Rose nodded. "All the time, cause I'm a nerd. Girls can be pretty catty about that. Nothing physical like you boys get. But whispers can hurt, you know?"

"Oh Rose." Scor said, his voice full of sadness, "You so don't deserve that. Is there anything I…we can do?"

Rose shook her head. "You don't fight words with pranks, it just gets messy. You just keep your head up, show that it doesn't hurt."

Scor unconsciously moved closer. "You're wrong Rose. You're crazy brave."

Scor could've sworn she blushed and then she touched his arm briefly. "Thank you" she said earnestly. And then something in the pot exploded and the two went to work cleaning and fixing, secretly smiling at something they didn't understand yet.

But after two weeks the potion was finally finished. Rose split it into two equal flasks and handed it to the two boys. "Good luck boys, this is all in your hands now."

And with that in mind the two boys went to their separate dorms and went to sleep. That is, until 3 am when both boys woke up and went to work.

That morning was a pretty good morning for the boys. Their clothes were in their chests where they belonged, their shoes were empty and their notebooks had only notes. Albus trooped down the stairs and met Scor coming up and the two boys headed into the hall together and separated to their tables. Al slid in next to Rose and all three shared a smile across the hall. _Now we wait_.

They didn't have to wait long. About halfway through breakfast a strange group of boys ran into the hall. It was a mix of green and red but the only thing these boys shared was their hair. It was bright pink. Flamboyantly so. The hall burst into laughter as the boys swarmed Al and Scor. The two boys got up and ran to each other somewhere around the Hufflepuff area, got up on the table and announced,

"Ladies and Gentleman, I bring you the latest in Hogwarts fashion. Is your ego so small that you have to resort to bullying people to feel better about yourself? Are other things about you small too, like certain areas of your body perhaps? If so, the pink hair is right for you!

Designed by our leading chemists," at this Rose ran over and Scor helped her up onto the table where she bravely announced,

"This new leading formula is designed not to come out. Ever! Well at least until the hair grows out. Not even magic can get it out, it's that potent!" she blanched for a second and Scor squeezed her hand. She smiled at him, breathed and continued,

"No dye can go over it either! So you don't have to worry about anything happening to your precious new hair color!"

By this point the hall was rolling. Everyone was laughing, even the teachers, although they had the decency to hide it behind their hands. But suddenly a voice rang out,

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall stepped down from the high table and walked over to the three on the table and the swarm of pink-haired boys beneath them.

"Get down," McGonagall demanded and the three stepped down, heads held high. "Explain."

"They dyed our heads!" the boys moaned. "Suspend them!" "Expel them!" "Kill them!"

"Hush" McGonagall demanded. "What did you do?" she asked the three calmly.

Scor stepped forward. "We put magic dye in their shampoo bottles and hair gel bottles and on their comb bristles."

Al stepped forward to stand next to his friend. "We also put some stuff in their toothpaste."

"You what?" the boys exclaimed and then suddenly it became hard for them to talk, their tongues were swollen. That didn't stop them from trying to yell, and from the whole hall from exploding in laughter again. With a boost from Scor Rose got back on the table and exclaimed,

"Have a tongue that says stupid, ridiculous things that if you had a brain you'd regret so bad? Well with our special toothpaste, that problem can be sol-"

"Weasley get down from there" McGonagall said

"Yes ma'am," Rose said quickly, jumping down.

"Well it's clear what this it. Boys, go to the infirmary, see what Madame Patil can do for you."

The boys sheepishly left the hall to the catcalls and hoots from the other students. McGonagall then turned back to the three and said,

"Well. This is something, I must say. To my office, all three of you. Let's go."

The three left behind McGonagall, their heads still raised high as the hall cheered. Scor caught a glimpse of a couple of Gryffindor girls looking at Rose with grudging respect and had a half hope that maybe her bulling days were over. Even James looked on proudly, acknowledging to the boy next to him that, yes that was his brother, a point he'd always denied.

But in the Headmaster's office McGonagall sat down and looked at the three. "Why?" she said simply.

"Professor, they were bulling us!" "It was terrible!" "They deserved it!" "Do you know what they did to-"

"Enough" the headmistress cut them off. "I know all about the bulling. Don't look at me like that Miss Weasley. I know what you're thinking, if I knew why didn't I intervene? I did. Those boys have served detentions. Many, in fact. They may keep them quiet but it's true. Don't look so surprised, I do care about my students. But that wasn't enough."

The headmistress set down her glasses and the three saw she was getting older, a scary thing indeed. "I think your prank may have been enough to silence them. I'll talk to them; get them to realize this is the end. Hopefully, it is. So yes, I understand that. What I can't understand is where my three top students got the gumption to pull this sort of stunt from?"

There was silence. And then Al raised his head and said,

"Someone had to do it Ma'am."

"Spoken like a true Potter," she said proudly. "Now you'll all be getting a week's detention-"

She was cut off by the moans and protests off the three but she silenced them with one look

"Well you do need punishment. I can't have you thinking you can pull this sort of thing regularly. Starting tonight, room 703, 8pm sharp. Good day you three, go to class."

And just as the three were filing out she said softly, "And good work."

The three did serve the week's detention and somewhere during that week the friendship opened and let Rose Weasley in. The awesome two were now the epic three.

Rose hadn't been kidding about the dye though and for the rest of year three and a bit of year four there were quite a few men with pink hair and quite a few men with buzzcuts. It made for an interesting class photo. The tongue thing had been fixable though but quite a few boys had yellow teeth for the rest of term from lack of toothpaste.

McGonagall made good on her word and the boys left Al and Scor alone for the rest of their terms. But the stunt had also put out a message to the whole school that the three were not to be crossed and that this friendship was here to stay. And so test three was passed.

**Ah! I'm so proud! They did excellently! If you have a suggestion for test four, or if you have any thoughts on this new Rose/Scor thing (cause I have no clue where I'm going) please leave me a comment! K thnxs bye. **


	6. The Fourth Test

**Hey guys! Fourth test whoooo! Sorry it's a long time coming, school just started and all. But hopefully I'll have more for you guys later next month too. I still don't own this, stop giving me false hope. Okay enjoy.**

By the middle of fourth year the three were becoming almost legend. Not just for their almost improbable friendship but also for their pranks. With Rosie having discovered her affinity for potions and the boys having discovered their amazing sneaking skills, the three realized they could pull off quite a bit of mischief and accepted this as their destiny. And they took their destiny very seriously.

The floods on the third floor? Them.

The laxatives in the head table's food? Them.

The twenty baby mandrakes in the main hall? Them

But with a combination of Rose's brains, Scor's charming smile and Al's dumb luck, they managed to remain uncaught.

That was until they tried to over-starch all of the sheets and severely underestimated a house-elf's desire to properly serve. That's how they all landed a week's detention and letters home. The detentions weren't so bad; in fact they had even more fun at those then pranking. It was the howlers that were bad. But after the screams of three very annoyed mothers died down, a very different sort of letter came for Al, and with it the fourth test.

The letter bore no return address and held only a folded piece of parchment. Al took it out and examined it.

"What is this?"

"That mate," said Scor, who spent way more time at the Gryffindors table than the Slytherin, "is what we call parchment."

"But who would send me paper?"

"Maybe it's enchanted?" Rose suggested, eating a muffin. "Let me see."

Al handed it over and Rose examined it.

"I, Rose Weasley demand you reveal your secrets" she said, pointing her wand at the paper.

Suddenly the parchment filled with words! Rose started laughing and Scor snatched the paper from her.

"Mister Mooney would like to commend your father, who he assumes is Arthur Weasley, on finally marrying Molly. He hopes it was a nice wedding," Scor read.

But the words kept coming and so Al snatched it and read aloud,

"Mister Prongs seconds Mister Mooney and wishes Ms. Weasley much happiness. Your parents are very nice people."

"Mister Padfoot would like to add that gingers have no souls."

"Mister Mooney apologizes on behalf of Mr. Padfoot."

"But they don't, you know it's true."

"Mister Padfoot is now locked in a broom's cupboard."

"This is hysterical!" Rose said, taking a breath, "Is it some sort of joke prop?'

"No," said Al, his eyes lighting up, "I think this is the Marauders' map."

"Say what now?" Scor asked.

Quickly explaining the marauders Al told Scor about the four legendary pranksters of Hogwarts and their great treasure, the map.

"It has all the secret passageways in and out of the school and everything! They were geniuses" Al explained.

"The question is, who sent it to you?" Rose asked

"Wrong. The question is, how do we use it?" Scor demanded

"Oh that's simple," Rose pointed her wand at the parchment and muttered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," The map unfolded and began to fill with ink. As the boys stared at her Rose said simply

"You ought to pay more attention when your dad tells stories at Christmas."

"So what now?" Scor asked, getting absorbed in the little foot tracks emerging.

"We do them justice. We explore."

The three spent most of the next month using nearly every passage they could. But eventually they got bored of getting Chocolate Frogs at midnight and decided to try the only passage they had left untouched. The one under the Whomping Willow.

The three sat under the old oak tree, staring at the old willow which looked harmless in the daylight, and wondered aloud.

"How the heck are we supposed to get underneath that thing?" Al asked

"If the Marauders could do it, it must be possible," Rose commented.

"But how in the bloody hell can you get even near that thing and not die?" Scor asked.

"Run?" Rose suggested.

"Dress up like rabbits?" Al tried

Scor laughed. "Let's ask Professor Longbottom. He knows all about plants."

And so they found themselves outside the greenhouse, hands behind their backs, waiting for their Professor to come out. Neville came out of the greenhouse in a bit of a fog and jumped slightly at the chorus of "Professor"

Neville stopped. "Well hello, if it isn't my favorite students," they were all top of the class, "what can I do for you?"

"Professor," Rose said, starting on their rehearsed speech, "we'd like to know more about the Whomping Willow."

But before Al could start on his list of whys Neville was gone and back with a large textbook.

"I'm going to need this back at some point so be careful. Good luck" he said, placing the book in Scor's arms.

"You're the best professor!" they called and ran away to study.

That night, at around midnight, the three were the last in the Gryffindor common room (they had snuck Scor in after everyone had gone to bed). Rose sat pouring over the book while Scor absentmindedly traced patterns on her back and Al tried to stay awake on the couch. Suddenly Rose jumped up, startling the two boys, and exclaimed

"I got it!"

Crowding around the book, Rose read aloud,

"Every Whomping Willow has a tell- a small spot on the tree that, when pressed, will render the tree dormant for a short period of time. The most common tells are knots on the trunk of the tree."

"So we need to find its tell?" Scor asked.

"Exactly."

So two nights later no Prefect noticed as a poorly covered group of feet snuck out of the castle and towards the willow. Once they were far enough away the cloak came off and the three stared at the tree.

"Could that be it?" Scor asked, pointing to a small knot on the truck.

"Let's give it a try," Rose said, enchanting a branch and making it reach out and press the knot. The tree remained quiet.

"Who wants to test if it's dormant?" Al asked and there was silence. Finally, Scor stepped forward.

"Wish me luck," he said, squeezing Rose's hand, and then he walked right under the tree. The other two held their breath as…nothing happened.

"It worked!" Scor exclaimed and, cheering, the other two joined him. They found the passage in seconds and began crawling.

Within a few minutes they entered a decrepit room with falling down walls, dried blood, a broken bed and part of a snake skin.

"What is all this stuff?" Rose said, maneuvering slightly to avoid the blood on the floor.

"Maybe it's from the war?" Al suggested, inspecting the collapsed bed.

"Yo!" Scor called from across the room, "Look at this!"

'This' was faded paw prints. "Do you think something lives here?" Rose asked nervously.

"Not anymore" Scor reassured her, "otherwise it'd smell worse than it does."

"You know what this is?" Al asked.

"Oh my goodness!" Rose exclaimed, "It's the shrieking shack!"

"Oh wow, you're right!" Scor said, peering between the window boards.

"No, besides that," Al said impatiently. "It's a tree house. Literally."

"I always wanted a tree house" Scor said absentmindedly.

"All in favor of making this a tree house for a super-secret club say aye," Rose said

At the chorus of ayes the three smiled.

"A clubhouse it is," Al declared.

With that the self-dubbed Musketeers (after Rosie's favorite book) had a clubhouse. They met once a month, or when someone really needed to get drunk like right now or when they had a super-secret prank to plan or really any night they were bored.

And so the fourth test was passed, the three had truly chosen to walk in the paw-prints of their forefathers. But at one meeting Rose came out coughing from the closet.

"Look what I found!" she said, holding out a dusty book.

Albus brushed it off gently and started at the title. "The practical guide to becoming an Animagus," he read through the dust.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Rose said looking up, a smile playing in the corner of her mouth and in her eyes. The boys smiled back. An idea was born.

**OOOOOOh! Anyone wanna guess what the fifth test is? Actually it's probably something else but we'll see. Comments and ideas are super welcomed. Love!**


	7. The Fifth Test

**Still not owning HP**

**I'm personally siked about this test. Enjoy **

The fifth test began somewhere at the end of fourth term. By the end of fourth year Rose had a boyfriend. His name was Michael, he was catcher on the Hufflepuff quidditch team, he had raven hair that fell in his eyes and he played guitar. The two of them had started hanging out mid fourth year and with about two months left to term he asked her out. All the girls were insanely jealous, he was very popular, and Rose was beside herself.

However, as the two of them became closer and closer, spending every Hogsmead and weekend together, the epic three seemed to go back to its awesome two. Al and Scor were spending more and more nights alone together, just chilling like in the old days. But it seemed lonely now. And Scor was pissed.

He wasn't sure if it was because of the desertion or because of the almost impossibly amazing way Michael flipped his hair or because of that strange unexplained feeling he got in the pit of his stomach every time he looked at Rose. Either was he was pissed, a ticking time bomb waiting for an excuse to go off.

Rose gave it to him on the last Hogsmead trip of the year before finals. The three were supposed to all go together, buy some stuff from Zonkos and prepare to make the best of finals. At the last minute though Rose came to them a bit embarrassed and said,

"Michael really wants to hang out before term ends, could you guys just get the stuff without me?"

Al smiled and nodded. But before he could say yes Scor exploded.

"Oh so we're all second to Michael now? Michael calls and we all have to run to make room for him? Is that it?"

Rose turned red but Al intervened. "Scor it's no big deal. It's fine Rose."

But Scor wouldn't back down. "No! No it's not fine! We had been planning this for weeks now! Just cause you have a boyfriend doesn't mean we're not important anymore!"

"I'm sorry Scor. I really wanted to go. But I really like Michael and this is probably the last time we can chill before summer vacation. I'm gonna be staying with you guys this summer, I figured it'd balance out." Rose said softly.

"Things don't just 'balance out' Rose. We're not your backup plan!" Scor yelled.

Al touched his arm lightly "Let it go Scor, it's alright."

"No! I'm tired of this. We were here first!"

"Scor you're speaking like a child," Rose said

"Well your acting like one! I shouldn't even be complaining. I'll just wait till Michael gets bored of you, that's what's gonna happen anyway isn't it? Not like you're the best he could do-"

Scor was cut off mid-sentence by Rose's hand across his face. Tears streaming down her face she yelled,

"I'm tired of this! You've been insulting him and me ever since we started dating and I'm done with it! I thought we were friends, I thought you'd be happy for me! Someone finally likes me Scor and now my best friend is out to ruin it for me." She turned away, still crying, and ran off.

"Rose!" Al yelled, "Rose wait! He didn't mean…" Al turned to Scor. "Look what you've done now. Why the hell did you say all that?"

"I don't know" Scor said softly, lightly touching the red handprint on his face almost in shock.

Al didn't stay around to listen though, he was running after Rose. Scor went inside the Slytherin common room, safe from things he didn't really understand.

The tension between the three could be felt all over the school. Could it be the epic friendship was over? Al was going crazy running back and forth between the two, trying to ease the hurts. Rose was insanely pissed off and Scor was confused as heck. But with one week left to school and the plan still being for the three to stay by the Malfoys for first month, action was necessary.

So Al lied. He told Rose he needed help studying and Scor he'd found something really cool. So the two, who had been avidly avoiding each other the past two weeks, ran smack into each other at the library.

Ignoring their evil glares Al explained,

"You two have been acting ridiculous. Fix things now."

Scor, who'd been secretly praying for something like this, started,

"Look Rose I'm sorry I said all those things. And for acting like a jerk these past few months. I guess I was just jealous of all the time you were spending with him but it wasn't cool."

"No I'm sorry" Rose filled in "I was neglecting you guys, it wasn't fair. I love you guys I was just really excited about Michael."

"And you have a right to be! He's your boyfriend; you're supposed to spend time with him! I was just a jerk."

"And I was melodramatic. Peace?"

"Peace," Scor said, shaking her hand. Then she hugged him. Happily Scor hugged her back. Al smiled proudly.

"Good. Now that that's over, we should head up to the tree-house, we've been neglecting our lessons. We're never gonna-"

"Shush Al!" Rose exclaimed, "People can hear!"

"Right sorry," Al blushed and the three filed out of the library. And test five was passed.

Scor was happy the argument was behind them. Then it was the second to last day of term. Al and Scor lounged under the oak tree, soaking in the summer sun and the knowledge the tests were over. Rose was by the lake saying goodbye to Michael. Al looked up and saw Scor staring quietly at Rose. With a sigh he turned to Scor and said,

"Hey man, the argument wasn't just about Michael was it?"

Scor was silent. Al continued,

"You like her, don't you." He said, matter-of-factly, as if he wasn't balancing on the answer himself.

Scor was quiet a minute. "Yeah" He said softly, wrapped up in the image of Rose by the lake bathed in the sunlight.

Al sighed deeply. "What are we gonna do?"

And so the sixth test, possibly the biggest, was already beginning.

**Oooooooh it's too much! This is gonna be great! Please review and send suggestions, I love the help.**


	8. Rooftop Talks

**Serious lack of ownage**

**Hey people long time no speak! Ah, Nanowrimo was killer, any of you guys do it? In any case- next chapter, all that fluff, fun stuff in store. Enjoy!**

A nice cluster of people stood by the Weasly fireplace in early august in time to see three figures come shooting out of the fire.

"Hey mom, dad," Albus said smiling, walking over to hug his parents.

"Hey baby," Ginny cooed, "and here's my little niece and look who's so big now?" she hugged Rose and over her head said, "My Scorpius you've grown out nicely."

"Thanks Mrs. W," Scor said bashfully as Ginny hugged him. Harry finished hugging his niece and shook Scor's hand.

"Come on kids, I've got lunch ready," Ginny called and they followed her dutifully into the kitchen.

The three had spent all of July by the Malfoys, swimming in their pool and playing games with Gem. It had been beautiful and their friendship was stronger than ever. But both Al and Scor could feel something brewing and Scor could only pray Rose didn't see it. It was very unfriendly to like a girl with a boyfriend.

After all had settled, ate dinner and gone to bed Scor was still up. He was sharing Al's room and Rose was across the hall with Lily. Al was almost asleep but Scor was restless. The moon was full, a lovely orb.

"Dude," Scor whispered, poking Al, "look at the moon?"

"Did it explode?" Al mumbled sarcastically.

"No it just-"

"Then I don't care," Al groans and turned over. "Go to bed dude."

Still restless Scor got up. "I'm gonna go look at it, okay?"

"Uh hu" Al mumbled and wordlessly Scor crept out of the room. He had been in the Potter's house enough times to know the way to the roof and he climbed the steps up. He found himself on the roof but not quite alone.

Rose sat by the edge, feet dangling over with a letter in hand, lost in the stars. Scor came over and sat down next to her. She turned to him and smiled.

"What's got you up?" she said softly.

"Just restless. You?"

"Letter from Michael," she said, holding up the letter, "he's in America now so I get them late at night."

Scor nodded. "He's having fun?"

"Sounds like it," Rose said offhandedly. Scor knew her by now and he said,

"What the matter?"

She sighed and shrugged. "Nothing I just…I can't really talk about it now Scor. It's…complicated."

Scor nodded. He had learned his lesson to never push Rose. "Well I'm here if you wanna talk."

She sighed again. "Thanks Scor."

"Hey look how beautiful the moon is," Scor said with a point skyward.

She smiled. "It is beautiful," she agreed but Scor could only think how beautiful she was, the wind playing with her curls and the moon glowing in her eyes.

"Michael and I are having problems," she said suddenly, quietly. Scor just listened. "He keeps talking about this…well really not talking about this girl and I'm worried, that's all. I know I'm not that pretty and I'm just scared he'll-"

Scor took her hand, "Rose you're plenty pretty. Michael really likes you, you know that. Don't worry. And anything happens, you know I'd kick him back to America for you."

She smiled. "Thanks Scor, I feel a little better." She got up and leaned down to kiss Scor on the cheek. "Night," she said softly and left through the door to downstairs.

Scor stayed up there a long time.

"Harry get the door," Ginny yelled from the kitchen as she cooked dinner with Lily. The three sat in the living room playing Wizard Snaps and James was on the couch with an array of muggle electronics.

Harry ran to the door and opened it to find Teddy Lupin, motor helmet in hand. With a toss of his aqua hair he said,

"Hey uncle, any room for dinner?"

Harry hugged him. "Teddy hey! What are you doing here? Ginny it's Teddy!"

Ginny ran out in her apron and hugged the man, "Oh Teddy, how lovely. I'll go set for one more."

Teddy was attacked by Lily and then Albus, James and Rose came to hug him. "I'm just coming back from Dean Forest- full moon night and all. Figured I'd drop by for dinner and maybe a bed?"

"There is always room for you here Teddy," Ginny smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Ginny. Hey Malfoy, how's it hanging?" Teddy said, reaching out to shake Scor's hand.

Scor had met Teddy a few times by Christmas and on one summer. He was a little awed and intimidated by the boy with changing hair color, a motorbike and a French girlfriend. "Hey Teddy," he said as coolly as he could.

"Wash up, I'm about to serve dinner," Ginny commanded.

Dinner was a lively affair with stories from Teddy and laughs all around. After some games and more stories everyone went to bed. But for the second night in a row Scor couldn't sleep. So up to the roof he went.

He wasn't alone this time either; Teddy sat against the door frame outside.

"Hey Malfoy, what you doing up here?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Scor said, sitting down, "You?"

"After a moon night I still get edgy for a bit. Need to look at it, it calms me down," Teddy explained. "I'm not a full werewolf see, so I don't go all hairy and crazy. But I get edgy. I can manage in a house but I prefer a forest, less chance of me breaking anything valuable."

"That must suck," Scor said lamely.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty much used to it. Ain't a whole lot like me out there, took some figuring out to make my system. But hey, enough of my problems, what's yours? And don't say nothing, nobody can't just sleep," Teddy said directly.

Scor sighed. But maybe the boy could help him. "You see, I like this girl."

"Isn't it always? Go on."

"But she has a boyfriend."

Teddy hissed in sympathy. "Rough, sorry man. Are they really good?"

"I think so. She likes him, a lot," Scor said sadly.

Teddy nodded. "Well that is rough. But you know what, I got a story,

"I was fifteen when I first started liking my girlfriend. We knew each other for ages yeah, but I never liked her like that. Problem was she had a boyfriend too. So I was supportive, I was understanding, I was always there. And then they broke up and boom- we've been dating almost six years. I guess the moral to the story is, just be there for her. Always be there. And when she'll need you- well then you'll be in luck."

Scor sighed. "But does it always work?"

"No way in hell. But it worked for me, who's to say you won't get lucky too." Teddy looked around and then smiled. "Hey don't tell anyone but there's another reason I'm in town. Vicky's got an apartment not too far from here and I'm spending the day with her tomorrow. And between you, me and the moon," and then he took out a little black box from his inside pocket, "wish me luck man."

"Good luck," Scor smiled and Teddy smiled back.

Teddy drove off early that morning and life went back to normal. The three went to the mall and swimming in the community pool. They played chess (Rose beat everyone) and yelled and ran around and came home at midnight. Ginny sent them straight to bed.

Scor was just falling asleep when he saw the owl come to Rose's window. He waited five, ten, fifteen minutes. And then he went to the roof.

She was there, feet hanging over the edge of the wall and crying. And it was all his fault.

"Hey," he said softly, coming over.

She turned in her seat and choked a little. "Scor how did you-"

"Instinct," he said, sitting down next to her, still too scared to touch her. "What'd the bleeder do?"

"We broke up," she said quietly. "Well really he dumped me. Said he didn't really want a commitment right now. The cheater!"

Scor made his move and held her to his chest as she cried. " Do you want me to kick his arse? Cause I will, no questions asked."

She laughed a little at this. "I just don't get it Scor. Why wasn't I good enough?"

"Hey," he scolded, holding her out a moment, "it's not you, I swear. It's idiots like this one. It was never you."

She sighed a lot and Scor just held her for a good hour as she cried herself out and began breathing again. She unburied her face from his shirt and looked out at the moon.

"Oh Scor, I really hoped this would work out," she said, all done crying and now just sad.

"I did too," he lied. But then truthfully he said, "I really wanted to see you happy."

"Scor?" she started, "would you say I'm…pretty?"

"Stunning," he said and she laughed. "I mean it Rose, you are- in and out. There's no one quite like you."

She smiled a bit, a broken smile. "Thanks Scor, you're the best friend I could have."

Scor sighed and said, "and I always will be."

She didn't hear the sigh perhaps so they just went on cuddling. The moon smiled at them, a blessing but only one seemed ready for it.

Quietly, so quietly Scor started, "I know I shouldn't tell you this now but damn it Rose I-"

She put her finger to his lips. "I know."

"You know?"

"I'm a genius, not much gets passed me."

"How long?"

"Long enough. It might have even been part of the reason Michael and I broke up."

"Oh jeez sorry."

"It's alright, not like you had any control of it."

"So what now?"

"I'm not going into a relationship now Scor, not after all this. Not to mention both our parents would flip."

He sighed. His soul had just been exposed and ripped in half. What a night.

But then Rose turned his head to her and kissed him very softly. "Everyone's allowed secrets Scor," she said with a wicked sort of smile that only a true marauder can do.

Before Scor could even react she got up and walked to the door. But with a backwards smile she said,

"See you tomorrow night?"

Scor wickedly smiled back, "Oh most definitely."

**Eeeeeek! A kiss! Where is this going? No idea ! Comments always loved and appreciated and often useful. Tune in next week or whenever I get un-lazy again! This time there'll actually be a test. Mwahahaha!**


	9. The Sixth Test

**Oh my lord it's been ages! I'm so sorry! To make it up to you guys I'm doing two chapters this week- one today and one Thursday. 3 **

**Oh how I wish I owned HP**

The sixth test would prove to be not a test of friendship but a test of self- and a very personal one at that.

"Students please separate into pairs of two," Professor Longbottom called out over the chatter in the greenhouse.

It was two weeks after summer break and the Gryffindors were having their first lesson of term with the Slytherins. Albus looked over his shoulder to see that Scor and Rose had moved closer together. He sighed. They'd been giving each other weird looks the whole summer and even weirder looks now back at school. He wanted to know why but he knew his best friends would tell him when they were ready.

Turning to his left to a sweet Gryffindor named Brittany he said, "Can we be partners?"

Brittany blushed. "Sure." They had just started working when Professor Longbottom said,

"Hate to interrupt but this is important information. Gryffindors, over the next two months I'm going to be calling each one of you down for Career advice. Slytherins I'm sure Ms. Treyborn will be talking to you as well. You're all in your fifth year and you need to start preparing for your O.W.L.s."

Albus turned to look at Rose and Scor. "Career advice? Wow, already?"

Rose nodded. "Makes sense. You guys have any idea what you want to do?"

Albus smiled. "Well I want to be an auror like dad, duh. How bout you Rose?"

"I was thinking I might go into medical magic and maybe be a doctor. I am good at potions and stuff."

"That's so awesome Rose," Scor said and she smiled at him. Albus caught that look again, that weird look. But it disappeared when he asked,

"What about you Scor?"

Scor blushed. "Um well I always kind of wanted to be a…journalist."

Albus's eyes widened. He had no idea- although his best friend had always expressed a love for writing.

"I actually have an interview over winter break to apply for an internship this summer at The Daily Prophet."

Rose and Albus looked at him in shock over this new information. "How could you not tell us?" Albus exclaimed.

Scor turned redder and said, "I was kinda afraid you'd think it was stupid."

"Scor how could u even think that?" Albus started but then Brittany tapped him on the shoulder.

"Al we kinda have to do this," she said weakly.

"Oh I'm sorry Brittany," Albus said. "This is so great we'll talk later," he said to Scor, clapping him on the back, and then he turned around to finish his project.

The subject of Careers did not come up again for another month until suddenly Albus got called to Professor Longbottom's office. He trudged down to the fourth floor and knocked.

"Come in," Al heard and he entered.

Professor Longbottom was behind his desk, working on some papers. Plants bloomed around the office, it was like being in the greenhouse.

"Oh good Albus, sit." Professor Longbottom said. He generally called students by their last names but Al was an exception since he knew him since he was born.

"Is this my career advice Professor?"

"It is indeed. Tell me, have you given any thought to what you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"Well I always kinda figured I'd be an Auror like my dad," Al said with a shrug.

Professor Longbottom looked over his notes. "Hm. Well your potions grades are standard and your transfiguration grades are superb. But your DADA grades could really use a picking up, I'm sure your cousin would love to tutor you."

Albus nodded but his heart sank. He did not want a tutor in DADA. He did not particularly enjoy DADA. Professor Longbottom was a rather observant man and so he said,

"Albus, forgive me but, if there any other reason you want to be an Auror besides for your dad?"

He had seen right through him. "No sir."

"Then you might want to consider another career. Don't worry, you have plenty of time but maybe…"

"Well sir, if I may, I was kind of thinking I might be a…teacher," Al said, voicing the thought out loud for the very first time.

Professor Longbottom raised one eyebrow and nothing more. "A teacher? For transfiguration I assume?"

"Yes sir. I'm very fond of it." Al didn't mention the extra transfiguration he and his friends were practicing in the Shrieking Shack every week.

"Well then, you'll want to take advanced transfiguration next year, shouldn't be a problem. Hogwarts offers a basic pre-teachers course 7th year but I'll bring it up when we get closer. But in any case, do bring the DADA grade up it can only help you. Don't worry about making a decision, you've got pleanty of time. Is that it?"

"Yes sir," Al said, grinning.

"Wonderful, go back to class." Professor Longbottom said, getting up and holding open the door for him.

"Bye Professor!" Al said, walking out.

"Bye Albus, regards to your parents."

Albus walked slowly back to class, a great weight lifted on his shoulders. He had taken the very first steps to passing his own test-

The test of stepping out of the shadows of his parents.

But test number seven was underway between his two best friends- threatening to explode in everyone's face.

**Seventh test up Thursday! Any guesses what it might be? Comments always loved and appreciated **


	10. The Seventh Test

**At long last things get interesting ;) I've been waiting too long to do this!**

But while Albus was testing the demons inside him, stranger tests were threatening to pull the epic three apart.

Test number seven bloomed in the third month of term. Rose should have been patrolling the Hogwarts halls, as a good prefect would. Instead she was hiding in a broom cupboard with a not-so-good Slytherin.

"Rose?"

"Uh hu?"

"What are we doing?"

"I figured that was kinda obvious"

"No I mean us. What's the deal with us?"

Rose leaned back to look at him. "What deal? I think this is a pretty simple arrangement here."

"Then why are we hiding in a broom cupboard?"

"Cause it's after hours"

"And?"

"And what Scor?"

"And you don't want everyone seeing us."

"Scor this is-"

"Why can't we just tell people?"

"Tell people what? That we're…."

"What are we?"

"Exactly"

"Rose you're not-"

"Are we gonna make out or not?"

And so it was for many weeks. But Scor was getting frustrated. He was tired of hiding in broom cupboards with the one girl he liked more than anyone. But Rose wasn't budging.

"No Scor I can't. Not yet."

They were patrolling the halls, Slytherin and Gryffindor prefect. That's when they did most of their talking, out of earshot of Al who, like his father, was not a prefect.

"Why not?" Scor demanded.

"Shhh, keep your voice down," Rose said, looking around. "Scor I just got out of a really bad relationship- my boyfriend cheated on me in America! And the last thing I need is people thinking you're a…rebound."

"Who cares what people think? I just don't like hiding."

"But what about our parents?" Rose asked, wide eyed.

"They don't have to know yet," Scor said gently.

"The minute it's public James will write home, make no mistake. Look Scor, why can't we just be casual?" Rose begged.

"Because I really like you okay!" Scor said and then he stopped himself. The look on Rose's face made his heart sink and then shatter. "You don't feel the same."

"No Scor I just, this is all….very fast," she said, scrambling.

"Not for me. I've liked you for ages," Scor said looking down.

Rose registered this with a bit of shock. "Well Scor I'm still new to this. Just give me time, okay?"

Scor said nothing. Rose glanced around quickly and kissed him. "Okay?" she said again.

"Okay," he said grudgingly and Rose erupted into a huge smile.

But it was not okay. And what kind of friend would Al have been if he didn't notice his best friend brooding more?

It was late on a Tuesday night. The boys were alone in the shack, Rose had a potions club meeting.

"So the book says we should start studying the animal we want, seeing the way it moves so we can- Scor are you listening?" Al said and Scor zoned back in.

"Sorry Al I'm just…miles away."

"Are you okay Scor, you've been so…off lately?" Al said with concern.

"Yeah I'm just conflicted is all."

"Is this about you and Rose?"

Scor's head shot up and he turned a beautiful shade of vermillion. "N-n-o!" he stuttered.

"Scor you two are my best friends. It's my job to notice when you two are unhappy. Did something happen over vacation?" Al asked

"I told Rose I liked her," Scor confessed. He never could keep secrets from his best friend.

Al dropped the book. "And?"

"And we kissed but she said she doesn't want it to go public," Scor said miserably.

"Oh wow that sucks," Al said softly. "So what's the confliction?"

"Should I keep trying Al? Or should I walk away with just a shred of dignity?"

Al sat for a moment, deep in thought. "Love makes fools out of all of us. But sometimes we have to stand up for ourselves."

"So you're saying…"

"I'm saying go with your gut. Girls love that," Al said smiling. "You have my blessing in any case."

"Thanks Al," Scor said, and meant it. He'd been scared Al wouldn't approve of the relationship. "I'm gonna run, okay?"

Al nodded. "I'll finish the chapter and tell you later. Go!"

So Scor ran out of the shrieking shack and back into Hogwarts, down the stairs into the dungeons and ran smack into Rose.

"Scor! I was just heading over to the clubhouse, what are you doing here?" Rose said.

Scor grabbed her by the shoulders. "Rose I like you and I'm not hiding it anymore. You need to choose. Either we do this thing officially or we don't do it at all."

Rose looked up at him, eyes wide. "I need to think about this Scor. Give me a week, please. And then I promise you'll get your answer." And with that she walked off to the shack.

It was one of the worst weeks of Scor's life. The silence between the two was felt all through Hogwarts and Scor feared what her answer would be. What if he'd made a mistake, pressuring her this way? Was it worth losing her forever?

On the Friday that was the last day of that week Scor was sitting at the Slytherin table, eating breakfast- his hand shaking.

"You okay mate?" Sam, his bunkmate, asked.

"Yeah, just a bit jittery is all," Scor confessed, eating his cereal.

"Hey look, that Gryffindor chick is coming over," Sam said and Scor looked over his shoulder to see Rose coming over.

"Rose hey," Scor said turning around. But Rose started talking in a rush.

"Scor this was the worst week of my life, not talking to you. I guess I didn't realize what a void you filled and I can't afford to lose that. Not ever."

Scor stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine Rose, I get it. I'm still your best frie-" he stopped talking as Rose got on her tiptoes and kissed him.

It seemed like the whole great hall stopped talking. Scor stopped thinking, stopped feeling, he was floating. He heard a catcall and he broke the kiss off and turned. Al sat at the Gryffindor table, looking smug.

With a smile Scor turned back to Rose. "I don't ever want to lose you," Rose said softly.

"Like I'd ever let myself lose you," he replied and, bringing his hand around her waist he kissed her deeply.

"That's _quite _enough Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasly," The two of them broke apart, still holding each other, at the sound of McGonagall's voice.

"We do have a some semblance of a physicality code children," she said but she was smiling. The whole head table was. It was the first Gryffindor/Slytherin kiss in their memories. "Ms. Weasly kindly go back to your table."

"Yes Headmistress," Rose said, blushing slightly. But as she turned to leave Scor said,

"Actually I don't think we're very hungry. We'll go get a head start to class if you don't mind Ma'am. Albus?"

Al got up and the three of them left the hall, Scor's arm around Rose's waist, to the catcalls and wolf-whistles of the whole hall.

The second the door closed behind them Scor hugged Rose who hugged Al who hugged Scor.

"I'm so happy for the two of you," Al murmered.

"Do you think we shocked everyone in Hogwarts?" Scor said into Rose's shoulder.

"I think we should be prepared for the incoming howlers," she replied.

But there were no howlers. Instead, both children got letters from their parents hinting they knew but making it clear they'd rather hear it from them. Which they did which led to congradulations and smiles all around.

And so it was that the three passed the seventh test and their friendship stayed strong, relationship or no.

**And the fangirls squee! Please leave comments on what should happen next- I'm running into new territory here. **


	11. The Eight Test

**It's here! The animagi episode you've all been waiting for! Took too long to come in my opinion **

The eight test was a test if there ever was one, one that would reveal more of a soul than should be seen. For children never quite see their parents as they are, or once were.

The three sat in the shrieking shack, pouring over a book that had become their bible these past two years- from their fourth year until now, the end of their fifth year. They were slowly repeating the words over and over; engraining them in their brain when suddenly Rose yet out a short gasp and promptly became a cat.

She was a lovely cat with glossy auburn fur cut close to her small body, little white paws, a graceful tail and two bright green eyes with little freckles underneath. Still in shock Scor reached his hand out and was about to touch the cat's small pink nose when it morphed back into Rose.

"Guys," she said in short, excited breaths, "I just tuned into a cat."

"Oh. My. God," was all Albus could say. And then they all shrieked and attacked Rose in a massive hug.

"You did it damn you! I knew you'd get it first!" Scor yelled, pulling her into a victory kiss.

"I really did it. I'm really an animagus," she said, still in shock.

"Damn straight you are!" Al said with pride.

"You guys need to do it! Scor try!" Rose encouraged. "Just practice the breaths and think, like the book said."

Scor closed his eyes, breathing in and out. He walked to the inner pool he'd spent the last two years building in his mind, took a deep breath, and dived in. With a gasp he opened his eyes and found himself smaller, more agile and bouncing on the balls of his…paws!

"Oh my god he did it!" Rose exclaimed, picking Scor up and nuzzling him. "You're so adorable"

It was at this moment, up in the air in Rose's arms, that Scor lost control of the change and turned human.

"Ow Scor, could you have waited?" Rose umphed underneath him.

"Sorry," he moaned, rolling off her. "So what was I?"

Al had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "Dude. You were a…..ferret!"

Scor turned a deep crimson but Rose got excited. "It's perfect! Cats and ferrets get along really well so it means we'll be fine during the change!"

Scor laughed. "You're turn Al," he coaxed.

Al closed his eyes and in a minute he was morphing, growing bigger. Before them stood, on all fours, a giant black dog.

"The Grim," Rose said in awe, scooting back and taking Scor's hand.

"Damn," Scor said, half in admiration and half in fear. "Can't believe I'm a ferret."

Al turned back slowly and blinked. "THAT WAS BLOODY AWESOME!" he exclaimed.

"Dude, you're a giant dog!" Scor said, hugging him in celebration.

"Awesome!" Al said again, grinning from ear to ear.

Rose rummaged in her bag and pulled out a bottle of champagne and three glasses. "I had a good feeling about tonight," she explained, handing out the glasses and pouring.

When they all had, Rose raised her glass and said, "To us: pranksters, animagi and the new marauders!"

"Here, here" the boys chorused and they clinked glasses and drank.

The three only got to practice the change at school once more before term was over and they headed to the Potter house for summer vacation. They practiced a few times after everyone had gone to sleep but on one incident things went a tad…awry.

They changed in the back yard. Scor was running around, investigating everything. Rose followed him, tail high and proud, and Al romped around, chasing a small squirrel that had caught his eye.

He had run out of the enclosed backyard and was just romping through the driveway when he suddenly stopped. For there before him in a bathrobe, eyes wide, was his father.

Both man and dog were silent for a moment and then Harry said, "Al?"

The game was up. Al morphed back into himself. "How'd you know it was me?" he said glumly.

"A father always recognizes his son, no matter what form he takes, "Harry said. "And where there's you…Rose, Scor, come out here."

A human Rose and Scor stepped out of the backyard.

"Hey Uncle Harry," Rose said, with a touch of fear.

"Hi Mr. Potter," Scor said warily.

"I'm guessing you both are animagi too?" Harry said and they nodded. Harry shook his head.  
>"I'm so very torn," he said. "As head of the auror office, I want to turn you in as unregistered animagi. But as your father…I want to hug you and say how very proud of you I am."<p>

The three stood in shock. They had not been expecting this.

"Animagi at sixteen. My god, I'm so proud of you. You make your ancestors proud," Harry said, smiling. He held out his arms and, relieved, the three hugged him.

"Now I am going to have to tell your parents, " he said as they stepped back. Al looked scared, Scor turned white and Rose looked absolutely petrified.

"My mother will stone me," she said weakly.

"She won't. She'll be as proud as I am," Harry said encouragingly. "Or at the very least your father will."

But as the kids stood there terrified Harry went on. "Also, the minute, and I mean the minute, you turn seventeen I'm dragging you down to the ministry to get registered. Understood?"

"Yes sir," they said, feeling as though they had dodged a bullet and stepped in front of a train.

"Now all of you upstairs," Harry ordered. But as they turned to go he recanted. "Al, you stay here."

Rose and Scor looked at Al pityingly and raced inside. Al turned back and walked to his father.

"Come sit with me boy," Harry said, walking over to a small bench by the porch. Al did and they sat down.

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his unruly hair. "You know, when I first saw you, my heart stopped. I thought for one wild second you were…well I thought you were my godfather."

Al sat there silently. He knew, from his dad's stories, that his grandfather, Teddy's dad, Harry's godfather and a traitor had been animagi (or werewolf). But he never knew what form.

"My godfather was a giant black dog. Just like you. You should be proud, you know," Harry said.

"But isn't James the one named after him?" Al asked.

"Well his middle name is after my godfather Sirius. But in personality you've developed the most like him. You, Rose and Scor have become just like the marauders with your pranks. And Sirius- he was loyal and trusting and good, just like you," Harry said, ruffling his son's already unruly hair- the spitting image of himself at sixteen.

Al smiled and leaned into his dad's shoulder. "I'm glad you're not mad."

Harry laughed. "Let's go tell your mom first before you thank me," he said getting up and going inside to inform three sets of parents about their children's antics.

Hermione hugged Rose and then promptly grounded her while Ron could only shake his head in wonder. Draco Malfoy could only splutter when he was told that his son's animagi form was a ferret, which left Tori to laugh out loud and hug her son. And Ginny smiled, hugged Al, and sent him to bed promising to think up a punishment in the morning. But somehow she forgot.

Granted little sleep was had by anyone. But the eight test was passed and the friendship had gown tighter and stronger than ever.

**Awwwwwwwww how cute! And now Scor's a twitchy little ferret. Stay tuned for next episode where things get interesting for Al. Reviews, comments and suggestions always appreciated.**


End file.
